1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a monitoring method and apparatus that uses asynchronous, one-way transmission from a sensor to a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocket engines and related hardware undergo extensive propulsion testing before being accepted in service. Previous propulsion testing has incurred unexpected schedule delays and cost overruns due to untimely maintenance, repair, or replacement of facility valves. The serviceable conditions of test critical valves utilized in the Propulsion Test Facility at the Stennis Space Center are considered critical to acceptable performance. The significant pieces of test equipment utilized in propulsion testing must be closely monitored and maintained in safe working order.
It is considered cost prohibitive to maintain spares for existing valves having replacement periods of over 1 year and repair times of over 6 months. It is becoming increasingly necessary to track the life of linearly-actuated valves and high-geared ball valves to efficiently perform testing. Having an acceptable valve monitoring system would aid in managing valve maintenance and failures.
Currently, obtainable operational data available for the test critical valves at Stennis Space Center make any prognosis of the life expectancy of the valves unpredictable at best. Predictions of life expectancy and failure conditions should be greatly improved through added valve instrumentation. However, conventional instrumentation has been cost prohibitive and incapable of being mounted in the desired locations necessary to monitor all operational aspects of the test critical valves.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the problems confronting known valve test assemblies by monitoring the valves and creating a knowledge database including valve operational characteristics that more accurately predict valve life duration and premature valve failure.